Antibiotic susceptibility testing is most commonly performed using a disc diffusion method. The procedure requires extremely careful standardization and quality control, and diameters of zones of inhibition around the discs are often difficult to read because of the manner of plate inoculation. A simplified procedure of inoculum preparation, which also provides zone edges which are much easier to read, is under investigation and is being compared with the standard procedure.